Grand State of Tristfall
The Grand State of Tristfall is a Grand State within the Kingdom of Lucerne, that lies on the western side of the Mountain of Lucerne, and centered around the fortress city of Berne. The Grand State of Tristfall's capital is the fortress city of Berne, and it is from this massive city where most of the population lives, but under William Lovie III. a massive colonization is underway in the province of Tristfall where several towns have been founded, and the influx of people is turning the wastelands into a seriously populated land. The Grand State of Tristfall is only connected to the Kingdom of Lucerne through the Underway of which makes it very isolated from the overall kingdom, but also means that it has a means of transport, and supply despite being surrounded on all sides by massive numbers of Orcs. The Grand State of Tristfall has within its borders much of the Forest of Quel'Thalas where they have made a very strong alliance with the Sindar Elves of the forest, and it is in this alliance that the humans of Tristfall are able to to gather much of their survival and strength. The Grand State of Tristfall is led by Aria Arryn of whom took control of the Grand State, and became the first Lady to every become an Arch Lord of Lucerne, and under her leadership the expansion of the Grand State has been immense. The Grand State of Tristfall is ruled by House Arryn of whom was sent to the lands of Berne under the command of Bill Lovie of whom continued the construction of Berne, and placed them as the future leaders of the western side of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Grand Sate of Tristfall has a large population based out of the fortress city of Berne, and this population is increasing in the province of Tristfall, but it is still a token population in comparison to Castamere, or the Crownlands. Grand_State_of_Tristfall.png|Grand State of Tristfall Orcs of Tristfall The Grand State of Tristfall while surrounded by the giant river, it has many smaller crossings of which allow the Orcs of the outside region to be able to enter the region of Tristfall. The region of Tristfall was originally controlled by the weakened Stormreaver Clan, but they had been fighting for years against the expansion of the Blackrock Clan, and thus when the humans of Lucerne attacked as well they were driven out where they either died to Elvish bows, or human swords, and the few that did escape were taken in by the Shattered Hand Clan of whom wanted to control more land. As they are Orcs despite some attempts to commicate by the Elves of Quel'Thalas early after the invasion of the Orcs there have been no further attempts to align between eachother, and the Orcs constantly attempt to massacre the remaining humans, and make their way into the Forest of Quel'Thalas. The Northern Clans Surrounding them to the north are four major orcish Clans of which are the following : *'Bleeding Hollow Clan.' The Bleeding Hollow Clan is a smaller tribe and they are a fanatical and crude clan who fight with a berserker fury and gain the boon of prophecy from their elders, who sacrifice an eye to see into the future. *'Frostwolf Clan.' The Frostwolf Clan controls the plains to the west of Tristfall, and is led by the Orc Durotan of whom is a more civilized Orc then most. Renowned for their prowess as one-on-one combatants, the Frostwolf are a strong, close-knit clan whose bond with wolves only adds to their strength—though their numbers remain smaller than most clans. *'Blackrock Clan'. The Blackrock Clan is one of the largest Orcish Clans of Eastern France, and control a realm stretching far to the north, and they are led by the utterly brutal Blackhand. The Blackrock are a disciplined, organized, and militaristic clan who boast expert smiths and metalworkers. Well armored, they utilize brute strength and weaponry to destroy their foes. *Shattered Hand Clan. Shattered Hand clan is a orc clan led by the twisted Kargath Bladefist, these orcs make their home among the Spires of Arak. These former slaves have been drawn together through a macabre joy of pain both self-inflicted and imposed upon others. It is through this pain that they believe they gather strength, and their reputation as relentless and dirty fighters is well-earned. History Early History Goverment The Grand State of Tristfall is ruled by House Arryn of whom was sent to the lands of Berne under the command of James Lovie II. of whom continued the construction of Berne, and placed them as the future leaders of the western side of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Arch Lord of Tristfall The Arch Lord of the Grand State of Tristfall is Aria Arryn, and she rules on behalf of House Arryn of whom has been the leader of Tristfall since they were sent from Forks to the west under the command of Bill Lovie. The Arch Lord of Tristfall is known as the "Falcon Lord" and in his coronation he is given the power of the lands by a representative of House Lovie like all members of the Arch Lord's houses. The Grand State of Tristfall is led by Aria Arryn of whom took control of the Grand State, and became the first Lady to every become an Arch Lord of Lucerne, and under her leadership the expansion of the Grand State has been immense. Arch Duke of Tristfall Tinterland Region - Cities.png|State of Tinterland Grand Lord of Tristfall Baron of Tristfall Landsgraves of Tristfall Burgraves of Tristfall Demographics Population The Grand Sate of Tristfall has a large population based out of the fortress city of Berne, and this population is increasing in the province of Tristfall, but it is still a token population in comparison to Castamere, or the Crownlands. Population Centers Houses of Tristfall Category:Grand State